Inceddent
by kibasluv
Summary: This is my first SasuNaru fanfic so don't be too mean.ok? and i do not own Naruto or created this pairing
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining threw the window. Suddenly the blanket moved. Then a yawn was heard.

Naruto got up out of bed. He stared at his clock.

" Dammit! The clock didn't go off again." He sighed. " I'm going to be late again."

Naruto got up out of bed and walked out of his room. Naruto was a high school student at Shinobi high, yet this pass week he has been getting up late and his alarm clock isn't working.

He walked into the kitchen and took out a cup of ramen. He ate ramen every morning. He took out the pot of water and but it on the stove and turned the heat on high. He went back in2 his room to change into his uniform. As he came out of his room the water was boiled at perfect temperature. He poured the boiling water into the ramen cup and started eating.

_'I wonder what __Iruka__-sensei will say if I'm late again...and I don't want __Kakashi__-sensei get mad at me again for entering late again..'_

Naruto fished his ramen and got his bag. He started walking down the street.

"Oi! Naruto!" a voice came from ahead of him

"Hi Kiba" Naruto replied.

Naruto ran up to Kiba who was way ahead of him.

"Naruto you actually got up early for once in your life" Kiba said as he started to laugh.

" Really?" Naruto was surprised that he was early.

"Yah..You didn't realize that it still not a hour to school?"

Naruto stared at Kiba but then remembered that he set his clock fell and went three hours ahead.

"That explains it..." Naruto sighed and stared at the ground as he walked.

"explains what?"

" It's nothing."

"Uhh ok then." Kiba then stared at the sky and they continued to walk in till the quietness was broken from some one yelling.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I'm not sure...I think it was Temari" Kiba said as he stared behind them where it came from.

There was no noised after that and they decide to cross the street. Kiba ran right across the street and turned to Naruto. He waved him over and Naruto started coming across. A car suddenly came fast down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari stop saying stuff like keep your eyes on the road. I know that stuff."

"Then do it!" Temari ordered him " I let u drive today so keep to the rules."

"I will, I will" Kankuro pouted.

Gaara stayed in the back seat watching the two bicker with each other. He stared in between the seats. His eyes widened.

"KANKURO WATCH OUT!" Temari screamed

Kankuro looked at the rod and slamed on his brakes but it was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at the car as it came at him then it was blacked out.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Temari asked him

" My head hurts but I feel ok." Naruto struggled to get up. Kiba helped him up.

"Naruto are you sure you ok?" Kiba said as he helped Naruto to his feet.

"I think so" Naruto smiled and dusted off his pants and looked up at Temari and Kankuro as they started fighting again. Gaara watched the two. He seemed to be use to this.

"Well we can at least drive you two to the school." Temari said kindly

" That bi-'' Kankuro was cut off by Temari's death glare.

"What were you going to say?" Temari said as she stared at Kankuro.

Kankuro swallowed hard and said nothing.

"Just as I thought...I'm driving."

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro got into the car and didn't say a word. Temari followed them inside and drove them to the school.

"Bye guys" Temari wave and drove off as she left the three I mean four at the school.

"Looks like were late now" Kiba mumbled.

"Iruka-sensei will be angry at me again.." Naruto said as he started to walk to the school

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now lunch time and as Naruto walked with Kiba outside

"As I thought Iruka-sensei was mad at me"

" Don't be down Naruto this isn't like you..." Kiba said staring at him "lets think about happier things like there is going to be a new kid in our class."

"Great another person that will hate me!" Naruto said waving his arms in the air.

"Naruro are you ok.. your weirder since you got hit by that car"

" Yah I'm fine just I forgot to pack ramen this morning..."

Kiba nodded and remembered that Naruto goes crazy when he has no ramen. He has done that ever since they were little.

"umm...Naruto-kun?" a soft voice said behind them.

"Oh hey Hinata" Kiba said and smiled. _This should be funny..._

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said and smiled brightly

Hinata's face was getting redder each second. "umm I have another lunch if you want it.."

"Really?! Arigato Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down.

Hinata passed Naruto the extra lunch she had and started to get very dizzy

"Hinata are you ok?" Kiba asked her.

Suddenly Hinata fainted and Shino came out of no where and caught her

" I will bring her to the nurse station.." Shino said in a whisper.

"Thanks Shino" Kiba said as he watched them walk away

They walked over to a tree in the yard and sat under it. Kiba took out his favourite food. Hamburger. Kiba started eating and so did Naruto. A boy was watching them from a far but said nothing and walked into the school. They finshed eating then bell rang and they went back inside.

" Hello class. I know you all heard about the new boy to our school..." Iruka said and continued on as Naruto and Kiba were whispering to each other.

Kiba leaned back to Naruto desk. "Another guy all the girls are going to fall in love" He said and laughed quietly.

"Yah it seems that way." Naruto replied as he looked at all the girls

"He is soo cute!" a girl screamed

" He is totally hot!" Another girl squealed

"_He is totally hot__"_ Naruto and Kiba mimicked the girl.

" And he is going to be all mine!" Sakura announced

"No. He is mine Bill Board brow!" Ino told Sakura

"Here they go again" Shikamaru mumbled as he was woken from his nap from the fighting of the girls.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Naruto asked them

"I' not sure exactly but he comes from a high family." Kiba said and looked at the ceiling

"Well were about to find out Shikamaru said as he looked at the door

Everyone's attention was at the door

"Please come in" Iruka said to the boy.

A boy with raven hair and pale skin walked in. Naruto had to admit that he was hot. What was he saying HE was a guy he shouldn't be thinking about these things.

All the girls squealed in the class.

"Everyone this is Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced.

"hn where do I sit??" Sasuke said

All the girls in the class told him to come over there and Sasuke could only think _I will never go over there. Not even if it is for my life._

"umm lets see...You can sit behide Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto put your hand up."

" and the basturd gets to sit behind me oh joy" Naruto mumbled sarcastically as he raised his hand up.

Sasuke walked over and sat behind Naruto. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and stared

" Why are you staring at me dobe?" Sasuke asked

" You teme don't call me that again" Naruto told him

"what ever dobe" Sasuke said and stared at the chalk board.

His raven eyes looked so cold. Naruto kept staring for awhile and Sasuke was staring at Naruto now. It turned into a glaring contest.

Kiba started laughing and tugged Naruto before Iruka looked back from the board.

Naruto was cursing under his breath as he was listening to Iruka.

" ok each of you will partner up with some one else for math. I have made the groups already."

All the girls awed as they all wanted to be with Sasuke.

"These are the groups... Kiba and Shino, Hinata and Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee, Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru and choji, and last is Naruto and Sasuke"

Naruto couldn't believe it (for once) that Iruka-sensei would pair him up with Sasuke-teme

Iruka handed them there work and left for the rest of the day they completed work.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to Naruto 

" oi dobe your coming with me for math since you suck at it"

" I told you to stop calling me that Sasuke-teme!"

He grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to his car. Sasuke got in and stared at Naruto waiting for him to get in. Naruto finally gave up and got in. Sasuke drove to his place. They walked inside Sasuke's placed as he unlocked the dooran lead Naruto inside. They took off the shoes and sat down in the living room. Naruto jumped on the couch and closed his eyes.

Sasuke walked in with tea and put it down on the table. He walked over and sat on Naruto's stomach.

"Get up dobe"

"Get off me Sasuke-teme and i told u twice already to stop calling me that!"

"OK I will stop Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said them smirked

"Hey!"

"You told me to stop calling you dobe"

"Yah and don't call me th-'' Suddenly Naruto was cut off from Sasuke kissing him.

Sasuke slipped his touge into Naruto's mouth as he tried to speak again. Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's wrist so he couldn't move. Naruto's face was getting redder. Sasuke then put both of Naruto's hands together and gripped them together with one hand as his other down on to Naruto's stomach.

_What is __Sasuke__ doing??_

Naruto tried to get free but gave in after awhile. Sasuke released the kiss and was gasping for air as so was Naruto.

"Wha..Wha are you doing?" Naruto said paincly

Sasuke smirked " You of course dobe"

And lets just say the next day Naruto couldn't walk properly, or the next day or they day after that.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I'm very sorry. *teary eyed* I kind of forgot to update this one and I think this is the last chapter even though it was only to chapter.

Anyways I finally got it up and um I hope you enjoy it. *cheers*

----------------------------------------

Naruto jumped up. He tried to calm down his breathing. _'Just a dream…'_

"Ahem!"

Naruto turned to the voice. It was Sasuke… Of course it would be this IS Sasuke's house after all, and he was sleeping on his couch. I noticed that he had an ice pack on his head and was glaring at me.

"What happened to your head?" Naruto asked with a small laugh.

Sasuke was not amused. "Oh. You really want to know?" Sasuke growled.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke walked back into the living room with a silver tray that had tea for him and a pop for Naruto. He sat the tray down on the oak wood table and looked back at Naruto._

"_Oi…Naruto?" He called but no reply. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was sleeping on the black leather couch._

"_Oi…Dobe? …Naruto? …Naruto!" He took a deep breath in. This time he screamed. "NARUTO!" Still there was no response. 'Is he dead?' He thought till he heard Naruto start mumbling. He leaned over Naruto to hear what he was saying._

"_Sasuke…" He mumbled. 'What the hell? He's dreaming about me?' Sasuke shook his head._

_Suddenly it seemed Naruto became uneasy. Sasuke gave a questioning look to his classmate till…_

"_SASUKE!" Naruto yelled/ moaned in his sleep._

_The startled Uchiha fell backwards and tripped over the table, causing him to smack his head of the wall and to black out._

_3 hours later._

_Sasuke woke up and groaned at his new headache and a bump on the back of his head. He stood up and looked around. The sun had already set, the time was only 7:39pm and he sighed. He walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer to get an ice pack._

_Sasuke growled as he came back and sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the table. "That teaches me to never try to wake the baka up…"_

_Naruto suddenly flung up off the couch._

_End of Flash back._

"Oh…" Was all that Naruto could say? "I'm sorry…" Naruto never had yelled in his dreams let alone talked but it was a nerve shaking dream.

"Just get out. Will continue this tomorrow..." Sasuke put as he leaned back and sighed.

"No. I want to stay and help!" Naruto strongly put.

'_Why is he so stubborn?' _Sasuke thought. "No. Leave now."

"No I won't!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke bit his lip in pain as Naruto was yelling. This just made his headache worse.

"Just stop yelling…please…" Sasuke begged. Sasuke never begged to anyone but this headache hurt a lot. I think it was a migraine but shrugged it off. Naruto walked over and stood in front of Sasuke. "Why do you want me to leave?"

With Sasuke's quick thinking he said… "Why did you scream my name?"

Naruto face went red as a tomato. "No of your business."

"If my name is said I think I should know."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do…"

"No you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Love you."

"No. WAIT! WHAT?"

"Yes."

"Did you just say I love you?"

"No. Why do you want me to?"

Naruto blushed. "Hell no!"

"Stop screaming…" Sasuke closed his eyes. He wished the Naruto would shut up. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked peaceful right now. "Do you want to know? Really?"

"Yes I do want to know." Sasuke stared at Naruto for what felt like hours. "Are you going to tell me?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "No. Guess if you want to know."

Sasuke glared but his facial features softened. He nodded to say fine.

Naruto thought. _'There is no way he will guess it right.'_ He smirked inward.

"Let me guess. Hmm." Sasuke paused.

"You had a pickle up your ass?" Naruto stared at him for a minute. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Damn he was close or was he teasing me.

"You're gay."

Naruto's eye twitched. "What did you say?" He growled.

"You're gay." Sasuke was sick of repeating him self. "Don't try to deny it. There is no way you're not gay if you moan another guys name in your sleep."

Naruto jaw dropped. _'I'm not gay…am I?' _

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto by the cuff of his shirt and pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto eyes widened. Naruto struggled for a minute and relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He felt Sasuke's flinch. _'Why? He started it.'_

Sasuke broke it and was holding his head. "Gah… You hit it." He growled. Naruto giggled lightly. He hit the bump. "Hn…Well that ruined the moment." Sasuke stated rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the couch. He gave Naruto a blank stare. Naruto had on of knees between Sasuke's and kissed his neck.

Sasuke moaned lightly till he made a squeak sound when Naruto moved. Naruto looked as Sasuke face looked like it was in pain.

"What's a matter?"

"Your knee..." Sasuke squeaked. Naruto looked down and his knee hit Sasuke's area a little too hard. Naruto jumped up yelling I'm sorry at least twenty times.

"Can you still?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Hn… Man down…" Sasuke feel on to floor and didn't get up.

Well that didn't go as planned…

----------------------------------------

There we go lol. I feel sorry for Sasuke x3

I might make a third chapter but at your request people.

~Kayc-chan


End file.
